


Lay Down Your Burdens

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Come Sharing, Hux just wants to get his work done and sleep, Kylo wants sex, M/M, Soft Kylux, Top Hux, bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux waves his hand at the work spread out on his desk, on his computer.  “I promised my students I’d have it all graded yesterday.”</p>
<p>“They’re freshmen, Hux, they’ve got enough to worry about more than a late grade - now c’mon, just five minutes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down Your Burdens

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kaitlyn, whose art school au was just the impetus I was looking for. I'm always looking for reasons to write these boys as soft and lovely, so here we are. Consider this a bit of therapy too - life's been rough lately, and these two sharing warm - albeit sloppy - kisses is the best sort of balm for the soul. Also also I'm kind of riffing off of Jay Northcote's "Housemates" series of novels - which are snuggly, smutty, and just absolutely the right sort of thing to read if you want a pick me up. I hope that anyone reading this experiences the same thing.

Hux is inclined to phone his eye doctor and tell him that no, these glasses decidedly aren’t anti-glare.  They’re killing, him slowly but surely.  Never mind that he’s done little else but stare at his computer screen for the last eight hours, no that has nothing to do with it at all.  He’s pretty sure if he closed his eyes though, he’d see Photoshop - and that absolutely isn’t what he wants to occupy his thoughts when he gets what little bit of sleep he’s in for tonight.

 

He knew grad school wouldn’t be easy.  That much is true - but he also didn’t expect to be told literally the night before starting his classes a month ago that he’d also be teaching.  Not once in his transfer process had he expressed interest in doing so, and yet here he is, not only trying to take care of his own massive workload but also grade literally one hundred and fifty different student’s work - and his personality doesn’t let them get away with sloppy work.  No, they’re going to be the best damned photographers on their level when they leave his class at the end of the semester.  

 

But it’s a lot, and Hux’s energy is flagging quickly.  He desperately misses his undergrad days, when he only had himself to be concerned with.  It’s to the point where he’s questioning what the point is in having a master’s in art - but the scholarship money had to be spent, or it would be lost, and Hux isn’t going to let something as good as that go to waste.

 

He clicks through another filter set, the photo of the campus’s art building having been his constant companion for this project.  Making it art book quality worthy had been his goal for the evening, except Photoshop had crashed three times, not to mention the stack of quizzes he’s still working on.  Kylo had brought him half of a sushi plate for dinner and kissed his cheek a while ago and God, he misses that too, being able to spend all of his time with Kylo - but he can’t, because he’s got responsibilities now.

 

Hux reaches for the last little roll and finds that it’s already gone - had he eaten it earlier?

 

“Dammit.” He looks at the time on his computer and it’s late, way later than he should have stayed up.  He pushes his glasses up his forehead and rubs his eyes, finally realizing how cold it is in here - not moving for such a long time has made him cold.  He doesn’t have his jacket or anything with him, and his socks had come off earlier since they’d been wet from the rain.

 

He takes off his noise canceling headphones and listens for the patter of raindrops - even those of have stopped.

“You’re never going to be a doctor if you don’t at least  _ try  _ to get some rest.”

 

Hux swivels his chair and Kylo’s in the doorway, hair mussed from sleep (he went to bed hours ago) and his eyes warm with sympathy for Hux’s plight.  “I’m starting to rethink that career path and ask if the porn studios need a camera man.”  

 

“Hey, no one takes a dick pic like you do, babe.”  Kylo steps towards him and once he moves from the dark light of the hallway, is revealed to be naked - which doesn’t surprise Hux.  Hell, Kylo doesn’t even wear underwear most of the time.  Something about keeping his body free.  Not that Hux is complaining - he loves every hard plane and line of his body.  And it keeps things easy to access should he wish to touch them and frankly, it’s difficult for Hux to keep his hands to himself.

 

“I wish my talents lay beyond that but if I ever desperately need to make money…”  Hux looks up at Kylo as he rests his arms on the back of the chair, looking far less intimidating without his gauges in his ears and his snakebites taken out.   So very badly he wants to kiss him right now, but he doesn’t have the energy for it to go anywhere.

 

“Just film me jerking off or better yet, you jerking off.”  Kylo leans down and slides his hands over Hux’s chest, as warm as the air conditioning is cold and making Hux break out in goosebumps.  “Speaking of…”  He keeps going to Hux’s crotch once there, squeezes him through his jeans.  “I still owe you a blowjob for looking over my pigments essay.”

 

“You owe me nothing, darling.”  Still, he makes no effort to push Kylo away.  “And I’m still busy with… this.”  He waves his hand at the work spread out on his desk, on his computer.  “I promised my students I’d have it all graded yesterday.”

 

“They’re freshmen, Hux, they’ve got enough to worry about more than a late grade - now c’mon, just five minutes.”  Kylo’s down to kissing the side of his neck now, and those lips feel  _ fantastic  _ on his skin.  Hux groans as Kylo moves his hand from the outside of his pants and up under his waistband, going just far enough to touch his pubic hair - but no further.  If Hux wants more, he’ll  _ have  _ to abandon his work for tonight.

 

“Kylo, please, I’m…”  He loses his flow of speech when Kylo nibbles on his earlobe, his mouth warm and inviting as he fellates that tiny bit of flesh.  It’s but a preview of what he’d get if he just got out of his chair and followed Kylo down the hallway to their room - and right now, work is losing its arguing power, not when he could have his fiance’s talented mouth on his body.

 

“You’re tired, scruffy, and need a blowjob, is what you are.”  Trust Kylo to make up his mind for him as to exactly what he is, but the assessment is accurate nonetheless.  They’ve not really touched each other much in the last month, through no fault of their own.  Kylo’s workload is just as burdensome as Hux’s, but he doesn’t have classes to teach.  Instead, he spends a lot of time in the studio.  More often than not, Kylo comes back around sunset splattered with paint and smelling of art.  

 

Hux still hasn’t quite broken his hold on what he needs to do, instead of giving in to Kylo.  “At least let me save my work?”

 

“You have thirty seconds before you’re bringing yourself and your big fucking cock to bed.”

 

Hux wills his computer to move that much faster, because he’s absolutely hopeless when Kylo starts running his filthy mouth.  Every bone in his body could be broken and he’d still get hard if it meant hearing more of the garbage that Kylo is so skilled at articulating.

 

Once done, he’s helped up out of his chair involuntarily. Having held the same position for several hours has left his muscles stiff and aching but the sight of Kylo’s gorgeous ass moving like perfect machinery as he leads him by the hand to their bedroom makes up for it.  He’s got a sudden urge to push his cheeks apart and perv on Kylo’s hole - which he knows Kylo just shaved a couple days ago.

 

“You’re looking at my ass, aren’t you?”

 

“Would you rather me go back to my assignment?”  As Hux is pushed into their bedroom first, Kylo spins him around and kisses him.

 

“No.”

 

Kylo doesn’t let Hux get his tongue in his mouth as he walks him backwards to towards the bed, dodging his discarded clothing from earlier in the day and Hux’s shoes.  Hux goes down easily when he feels the bed at the back of his legs and he drops.  He tries to take Kylo with him but Kylo waits until he’s got his head on the pillows, looming over Hux so that all of his hair falls forward in a cascade of raven silkiness.

“What exactly do you plan to do with me, now that you’ve torn me away from my duties?”  Hux raises his hands and places them on Kylo’s hips, keeping them there as Kylo blankets his body with his own - this is one of those times that Hux is  _ incredibly  _ glad for Kylo’s broad dimensions.

 

“I told you, a blowjob - anything else is up to you.”  Kylo licks his lips to wet them for Hux.  “But if you  _ do  _ end up wanting more, there’s no reason I couldn’t be… open.”

 

“If you’re reduced to making terrible puns in bed to keep our relationship interesting, perhaps we should have a very serious discussion instead of you putting my cock in your mouth.”  Hux’s credibility disappears with the widening grin that Kylo’s tries to kiss.

 

“Say the word ‘cock’ again and we can talk about whatever you want.”  Kylo’s hands are under his t-shirt now, rucking it up over his soft belly and pressing their bodies together.  “Seriously.”  

 

“I want you to swallow my cock, Kylo.”  Hux makes sure to pitch his voice so that it makes Kylo’s spine tingle, adding in a couple motions of his hips to show just how hard Kylo’s managed to make him in the last few minutes - which happens to be  _ very. _

 

Kylo moans, grabbing Hux’s face for the sort of kiss that were Hux not already lying down, would make him dizzy and lose his footing.  Kylo is expert at kisses like this, and he and Hux have almost ruined a couple of Kylo’s canvases in the past from them - and their proximity.  He can’t really help that when he wants to fuck Kylo’s mouth with his tongue the most is when Kylo’s covered in paint and the flush of creative impulse.

 

Hux licks over Kylo’s tongue piercing, his body arched up against Kylo’s.  Kylo rubs his chest with those broad, powerful hands of his and squeezes, groping Hux’s pecs so that Hux involuntarily bucks his hips up again, rubbing their cocks together.  Jeans or not, Hux can feel the hot line of Kylo’s hard, naked dick perfectly well and as Kylo ruts against him, the sticky smear of his precome as well.

 

“Get me naked, darling.”  Hux sits up so that Kylo can take his shirt off and then lifts his ass, Kylo easily able to tug his jeans and underwear off of his slender hips, careful to not get Hux’s dick caught in his waistband.  Kylo doesn’t even wait to get Hux’s pants down his legs, impatient to get Hux in his mouth.

 

“ _ Shit. _ ”  Kylo’s practically drooling as he moves towards Hux’s dick, his fingers curling around its considerable girth and drawing down his foreskin to see Hux’s frenulum piercing.  There’s little hesitation in his motions as he scoots himself back to get more comfortable, bringing Hux to his mouth to lick him from the bottom up like an ice cream that’s melting in the sun.

 

Hux doesn’t breathe, just gets up on his elbows and watches Kylo put his mouth all over him.  “Don’t move, darling.”  From his nightstand he grabs his camera, turns it on, and snaps a picture of Kylo with his mouth about to swallow the head of his cock.

 

“That doesn’t really count as work, Hux.”  Kylo teases the tip of his tongue against his frenulum, dancing his piercing back and forth.

 

Hux groans as Kylo moves to suck a mark at the root of his cock, nose buried in his pubes.  “Let me have this one, darling.”  Hux snaps another picture and watches himself as more precome beads at the tip of his cock - he tries not to focus too much on the fact that his cock is very nearly the same size as Kylo’s entire head.  And that it’s been inside Kylo’s body on many, many occasions - he knows Kylo loves it, but the physics just don’t make a whole lot of sense.  

 

“Can have anything you want, babe,”  Kylo opens his mouth wide to show his pretty tongue before he swallows Hux halfway down,  his piercing glittering in the lamplight.  Hux takes one more picture before he lays his camera aside and tangles his fingers in Kylo’s soft hair, pulling at the strands hard enough to make Kylo groan around him.  His body’s entirely too responsive, afraid he’ll come before he can get inside Kylo - which is what he truly desires, if he’s pushed to ask.  

 

Truth be told though, he doesn’t want to do a whole lot of work for it, and Kylo’s an art unto himself as he bobs up and down on Hux’s big cock, as content as he can be.  To think, he’s just as talented of an artist as he is at giving head.  Hux can’t resist taking one more picture that shows perfectly just how stretched his mouth is right now around Hux.

 

“Kylo, Kylo darling, can you…”  Kylo looks up at him, his dark eyes soft and bright with the knowledge that he’s making Hux feel good.  He gives Hux want more good pass with his mouth before he’s off of him, coming up to give Hux another kiss, laden with the taste of himself.  Hux still has his hands in Kylo’s hair, making it snarl as he presses Kylo’s body hard to his, his cock positioned so that it rubs deliciously against the thick muscle of Kylo’s ass.

“What do you want, Hux?”  Kylo purrs each syllable, willing to do whatever Hux requires from him - has there ever been a time when he hasn’t been that way?

 

“Inside you, darling.”  Hux reaches down and smacks his cock against Kylo’s hole, pleased with the wet sound it makes - Kylo really got him good and sopping wet.

 

“Fuck yes.”  Kylo gives him one more lingering kiss before he reaches for the lube on the nightstand and gets up on his knees, turning around so that Hux has this incredible view of his backside.  He can just see the tailfeathers of the arrows on Kylo’s left ribcage, peeking in and out from behind his arm as he coats his fingers with lube and starts to finger himself.  

 

“Hold me open babe?”  Kylo looks back, pleading in his eyes.

 

“Of course.”  Hux spreads Kylo’s ass for him and God it’s beautiful, his pale pink hole a soft, lovely contrast with his skin.  Hux doesn’t touch him there, not yet, not when he can watch Kylo fuck himself open on his own thick fingers - and he’ll make a damned nicer show of it than Hux can manage.

 

And what an effort Kylo puts forth - he ends up bent completely over, his right arm just barely supporting his weight as he starts with two fingers, shiny with lube over the paint stains that never quite fade. (He's left various colors on Hux’s cock over the years from going right from his canvas to molesting Hux.)

 

“So fucking gorgeous baby boy.” Hux can't help but slick a couple finger with spit and add them to the mix - Kylo ends up with four fingers stretching him out, rendering him speechless as Hux tries to touch his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Hux, I'm  _ ready.”   _ There's enough conviction in Kylo’s voice that Hux absolutely believes him, picking up the lube where Kylo dropped it and slicking his own dick up - he nearly comes just watching himself enter Kylo’s stretched ass.  Kylo forces himself onto Hux, his back and shoulders working in perfect sync as he finishes settling himself flush against Hux’s pelvis.

 

Kylo runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back so that it falls down his shoulders.  “I feel your fucking piercing, Hux.”  He squeezes his ass around Hux, making both of them gasp.

 

“You…. if you do that again, this is going to be over fast.”  Hux has to fight not to let his head fall back to the pillows - he very much would like to watch Kylo as much as possible.

 

“No worries, babe.”  Kylo starts to ride Hux agonizingly slowly, slower than he has in a long time and really, Hux doesn’t have time for this - he has to be awake in four hours, in his first class in five - but he can’t take his eyes off of Kylo’s back.  Reverse cowboy isn’t normally their position but hell if it doesn’t afford Hux a magnificent view, especially when Kylo takes his hands off of Hux’s thighs and puts them on the back of his head, flexing his back and shoulders, his movements contained entirely to his hips.

 

“That’s so fucking hot, darling.”  Hux grips Kylo’s hips a little more tightly, enough to leave some bruises on that gorgeous skin.  “You’re getting me close.”

 

Kylo turns his head, smiling back at Hux.  “Want you to come in my ass, babe.  Wanna feel you when I go to studio in the morning.”  He grinds down  _ hard  _ on Hux, enough to pull Hux that much closer to his orgasm.  His resistance is already down but watching Kylo move his body like some sort of professional stripper is enough to send him over the edge, fucking up into Kylo’s body as he cries softly into his bitten lip.

 

“That’s it babe, just keep goin’.”  Kylo doesn’t let him go until Hux is completely slack, his chest heaving and sweat making his body glisten.  Hux is vaguely aware of the fact he didn’t hear any orgasm-esque noises come from Kylo.

 

“Did you…”

 

“No, I… I got it.”  He sees Kylo jerking off, his left arm moving quickly.  Hux pulls him around so that he can get Kylo to look at him.

 

“In my mouth, darling.”  Hux parts his lips, sticking his tongue out just far enough to indicate he really,  _ really  _ wants it,  He goes to take off his glasses but Kylo stops him with a hand on his wrist.

 

“Leave them.”  Right as he says it he repositions himself over Hux’s body, up on one foot as he comes all over Hux’s face, more or less missing his mouth completely.  Hux slides three fingers into Kylo’s ass so he can ride them to full completion, Kylo’s face contorted with a silent scream of ecstasy.  He nearly comes again himself at feeling Kylo’s body contract so strongly around his fingers, knowing what Kylo’s feeling is incredibly powerful.

 

Hux swallows what he can and leaves the rest to fate - he long ago learned to stop trying to keep track of Kylo’s messy, voluminous orgasms.  A good bit of it ends up dripping from his glasses and once Kylo’s finished, he has to take them off so that he can get a better look at Kylo’s pink-flushed face.

 

“May I?”  Kylo leans down and looms over Hux’s chest, eager to lick himself up.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kylo starts the process of cleaning Hux’s body up with his tongue, leaving Hux to sit back and watch,  His cock twitches again when he starts to pay particularly close attention to his neck and chin, Kylo’s hand gentle against the other side of his face as he tilts his head this way and that.  Once he’s cleaned up Hux’s cheeks, he sucks his fingers until they’re tingling with stimulation and Hux has to pull them away.

 

“I shall never be over just how filthy you enjoy being.”  Hux smiles into a come-flavored kiss, wrapping his arms around Kylo and pulling their sticky bodies close together.  He rubs Kylo’s hole, oversensitive and slick, making Kylo shudder one last time before he leaves it alone.

 

“I just wanted to give you a blowjob - can’t help it went other places.”  Kylo starts to get up for a cloth - only for Hux to pull him back down.

  
“Don’t go yet - just five minutes, please?”


End file.
